


Matang

by nutmeg-not-head (sukeb)



Series: rage, rage against the dying of the light [2]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Canon Era, Gen, Headcanon, Missing Scene, Writing is Healing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/nutmeg-not-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nona Integra memasak. Tak hanya sayur tapi juga hal lain dari manusia. Bukan kanibalisme, sungguh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matang

**Author's Note:**

> Hellsing milik Kohta Hirano. Tidak bermaksud melanggar hak cipta, oke? Fic ini juga di-mirror di ffn dengan versi sedikit berbeda.  
> Headcanon adalah Integra-darling memasak untuk menghilangkan jengkelnya.

Para pelayan dan koki dapur berjejer di lorong. Sesekali dari mereka melongok ke dalam dapur. Sedangkan sebagian lain tampak cemas. Sore yang tak biasa di kediaman bangsawan Hellsing. 

Butler tua keluarga itu lalu meminta mereka untuk pergi ke pekarangan dan membereskan gudang. Setelah semua pergi, dia menemui majikannya di dapur. Ada gadis pirang tengah sibuk memotong-motong bawang, kemudian wortel lalu menaruhnya di mangkuk. Irisannya tebal-tebal dan jajar-genjang. Bukan tampilan menarik. 

"Nona memasak?" 

Si gadis kini memotong-motong kubis menjadi dua lalu empat lalu memotong bonggolnya. "Kau lihat sendiri 'kan, Walter?" 

Si butler mengangguk pelan. Tapi di pikirannya berlangsung adegan sang majikan menemui Ratu Inggris serta mendapat komentar-komentar tak menyenangkan dari petinggi militer atau pria bangsawan lain. "Hal buruk terjadi di tempat Ratu, saya kira." 

Terdengar keras suara pisau menghantam talenan. "Aku benar-benar kesal dengan orang-orang Meja Bundar. Cuma karena dadaku tambah maju ke depan, mata mereka melototiku dari atas sampai bawah." 

Tangan berkulit gelap mencacah cepat kubis hingga menjadi helaian. Bergerak gesit menuangkannya ke mangkuk dan berlalu menampung air keran ke panci. 

"Itu masalah pertama. Masalah kedua, mereka mengulitiku dengan mata kodok mereka saat aku memberikan laporan Alucard. Mata dipicingkan, tangan bersedekap. Mereka lalu mencemooh dan bilang hanya sedikit manfaat dari Proyek Kelelawar. Buang-buang uang saja Hellsing ini dengan kalimat yang sungguh manis sekali berusaha menarik simpati Ratu. Coba bayangkan itu! Mereka kira aku tak mengerti apa maksudnya gara-gara aku cuma bocah 15 tahun!" 

Sang nona tak berhenti untuk sekadar menengoknya atau menengok ke arah pemilik nama Alucard yang mendadak muncul di samping rak piring. Dengan langkah cepat, majikannya itu berpindah dari panci lalu sayuran lalu mengambil bumbu-bumbu. 

"Dan yang paling menyebalkan dari semuanya, aku jadi mengharap-harapkan sesuatu yang tak kumiliki," katanya seraya memasukkan bumbu bersama sayuran ke air panas. 

Urutannya bakal membuat sayurannya layu dan tak enak. Toh Walter diam saja dan membiarkan Nona Integra berkreasi dengan masakan Asia itu. 

"Mungkin Nona mau _waktunya_." 

"Aku bukan cuma hormonku!" Sendok sayur langsung melayang ke arah Alucard. Sayangnya, vampir itu telah menghindar ke samping meja makan dan tidak terkena air panas. 

Si Bodoh Alucard dan kalimat bodohnya selalu bernasib mujur. 

"Hal ini benar-benar... _urgh_!" 

"Apa Nona mau sayurannya saya teruskan?" Walter ucapkan meski tahu akan ditolak. 

Gadis remaja di seberangnya menggeleng seraya mengaduk sayur di panci dengan sendok lain. Tiga putaran saja dan tiba-tiba duduk dan galak menatap dinding. "Mereka selalu punya ekspektasi. Aku berusaha mencapai ekspektasi itu, kalian tahu itu. Tapi mencapainya juga berarti membuatku berekspektasi memenuhi harapan mereka. Ekspektasi mereka jadi ekspektasiku! Aku tertawan oleh pikiranku akan mereka!" 

Alucard diam. Walter juga memilih diam. 

"Dan bodohnya aku baru sadar sekarang," majikan mereka menunduk dan menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan. 

"Nona memang bodoh." Alucard masih berani untuk meyunggingkan senyum. 

Walter hendak memukul Alucard tapi berkata, "Jangan dengarkan dia, Nona. Dia tak tahu apa saja yang telah Nona lalui." 

Si vampir terkekeh. "Yaaa dan kalian tak tahu apa saja yang telah kulalui. Sama saja kita ini," lalu mengeloyor keluar dapur. Sedangkan nonanya telah kembali mengangkat wajah dan membenarkan kacamata. "Gayanya saja seolah keren tapi dia lebih emosional dariku," senyum mengejek terbit di paras ayunya. "Ha, tapi tidak berarti aku tidak emosional kadang-kadang. Kupikir kami impas." 

"Saya kira juga begitu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. 

Hening sejenak sebelum nonanya berkata, "Nah, Walter, sayurnya cukup juga untukmu. Apa kau mau mencobanya?" 

Mencoba menghabiskan makanan berasa amburadul? Walter pernah diuji lebih sulit dari ini. 

"Saya merasa terhormat bisa menikmati masakan buatan Nona Integra." 

"Tapi kau bisa berhenti memakannya kalau tak enak untukmu." Senyuman tulus masih mengembang di bibir Integra. 

Ah. Dia berhasil menumbuhkan rasa keadilan di diri Integra. Semoga saja dia juga berhasil membuat anak itu tak tunduk pada pengkhianatan yang dia lakukan. 

"Terima kasih, Nona."


End file.
